With the integration of digital video recording technology into more and more consumer-oriented electronic devices, nearly any person can create a video, at any time, wherever they may be located. Moreover, due to increases in available bandwidth, processing power and storage media, digital videos can be copied, stored, and shared with ease. However, the proliferation of user-generated, unconstrained, or “in the wild” videos on the Internet, home computers, mobile devices, and elsewhere has outpaced advancements in video search and retrieval technology. Many video search engines provide a simple keyword search portal with limited searching assistance. Further, many video search portals require stored videos to be manually classified and tagged. Such manual processing is labor-intensive and its effectiveness is limited because important but less-commonly thought of details may be left out of the tags. In addition, similar videos may be described and tagged in different ways by different users, leading to inconsistent or incomplete search results.